defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternalspeed's Warlock Rankings
'The Best Warlocks:' Due to the expansion of the Warlock Class there are now different categories in which a warlock can be the best depending on what you need. Raid Warlocks: These warlocks perform at their best potential during raid events. #Nergal-Sar-Ussur: this old paragon from Wrath of Nergal has remained in the hearts of D.O.T players as the king of raids due to his Unhinge Ability granting the power to smash down the strongest of raid bosses. With Superfuse available now it can survive to do just that. # Urhammu: The first legendary warlock is sure to hurt raid bosses with it's monstrous 8083 attack stat and take hits with incredibly bulky 5750health. The skill could be more powerful but the attack somewhat compensates for it. # Odin Stormgod: The Paragon from Blood Brothers will possibly always be a top raid unit with it's respectable defenses, 5494 attack and Flash of Rage which is arguably one of the strongest hitting skills in the game, only below Urhammu because of proc cooldown of 3. #Falko: Paragon of Sky High has a future in raids even after his edge wears off, with a high attack, astonishing health for a warlock and Plama elite those exos will wish you hadn't shown up. # Fravardin:Ranks fifth due to weaker stats than Odin and Falko, but he makes up for with skill literally based off luck. Hazard does 100% damage if both coins fall tails, 200% for one head, 600% for two heads. #Vulca: One of the oldest warlocks in the game who truly only shines during Raids. Divvy instantly takes away 10%health from any enemy you encounter, while it may not sound like much the effect tends to save your backside when going against those level 80 satanbears. #Torquistador: The Star from Born to Ride is essentially Odin without Flash of Rage. This by no means makes him a bad choice for raids. Its natural attack with Nitro Elite will still be able to do substantial damage to bosses. #Thocero: While these undead warriors are nowhere near as strong as the other raid warlocks it makes up for it by being able to detonate itself using Immolate to score you a quick hit that will leave a hole in the bosses' health bar. PvP Warlocks: These warlocks do their best work when it comes down to fighting other defenders. #Urhammu: the Legendary warlock comes out on top with the second highest attack in the game, (first being Nebu), also has the health and defenses to survive pre empters while simply devouring enemy units. # Volaikha: the Dolphin rider is a force to be reckoned with. She boasts the third highest wisdom stat among warlocks. Unlike other warlocks she puts it to use with Thwart elite, the magic based version of Pre-empt. Guaranteed to do heavy damage if not K.O an enemy fighter. #Wrangoliath: has Thwart Elite in its arsenal. It is only marginally lower in stats and has 20levels less than Volaihka therefore making it a somewhat cheaper alternative to the Dolphin lady. #Odin Stormgod: the bearded god of lightning takes fourth with it's high attack, high health (for a warlock) and Flash of Rage. (Hit all ability that completely vaporizes the unlucky unit in the middle) # Nergal-Sar-Ussur: The king of raids makes an appearance with Unhinge Elite boosting it's attack to 7760 after its first proc. While it is frail and can't take pre-empts it has the advantage of being able to utilize the Piquel Cape ensuring it can outspeed and hit champs hard while knocking out other warlocks and ocassional gurus. #Falko The newest dragon rider. While not as powerful off the bat as nergal and with it's ability being a single target Falko blasts enemies with plasma and any survivors have their speed decreased. (yet to be formally confirmed) # Torquistador: A cheaper alternative to Odin. While nitro elite is a single hitting ability it has the power to score a few kills. # Fravardin: The embodiment of taking a chance, with Hazard elite it can go anywhere from leaving some health on an enemy to utter overkill. #Heliotrooper: A good fighter with high health(warlock standards), 4788attack and Smash elite to do hard damage to an enemy. # Lidan-Gula: While it may seem odd to put the warlock with the second highest attack(5555) at 9th, it belongs here because it has sigificantly lower health. Unlike Nergal/Volaihka/Wrango who make up for it with an amazing skill, Lidan-Gula has a pathetic skill in Scorch All adept that makes an otherwise amazing attacker very underwhelming. #Serollinda : The new dolphin rider is mainly here because of it's versatility. He is not the best statwise(hence the rank 11), but Drench Elite will wreck any Rogues or Guru, while being able to take a hit or 2. # Thesanthei: Once one of the strongest warlocks as well as one of the most expensive units Thesanthei has fallen from grace. However it can still keep up with todays warlocks with its respectable health, attack, and magic based skill in the form of Enflame all. Utility Warlocks: Warlocks that have use outside of combat situations, currently there is only one but more may come in the future. #Sarsinaia, the only warlock with Heal all adept. Saves a wise defender alot of tape and glu during dungeon events. Warlock Superfuse Fodder: On one hand the addition of so many warlocks being added to the game is really irritating. (especially for the low-life who made this post) (me). On the other hand a few of them make usefull superfuse options for powering up Champs, Rogues, and even Gurus. Attack: these warlocks are notably more cost effective to assemble than other warlocks and give a good boost to attack. #Kavie: This motorcycle rodent has use after all, fusing this unit into attack grants a 582 boost. # Zhubin: The beginning result of D.O.T's sudden growth of warlocks, superfusing him gives a 535 boost. #Tiamat: This purple log in reward may look cool, but he'd look cooler in the superfuse star with a 462 boost. # Rhosemadder: Warlock Hero from Gear&Glory will get you a raging 442 attack boost. # Gigim: Remember that event where the only hero who didn't piss off everyone was Anaisse? Well once you get past the frustration you may find this caterpillar is a cheap 425 attack boost. # Menika: Another unpopular hero that is being reintroduced as of late, this xana lady gives you 398 attack boost. # Ellat-Gula: This dragon always seems to be around, an incredibly cost effective 340points. Wisdom: Warlocks can be wise too! # Kavie: 553 wisdom boost. #Tiamat: 439 wisdom boost. #Gigim: 403 wisdom boost. #Menika:378 wisdom boost. # Ellat-Gula: 323 wisdom boost. Category:Warlock Category:Fighter Comparison